JW GROM
Jednostka Wojskowa GROM (JW GROM) or Military Unit GROM in English, nicknamed the unseen & silent, is Poland's primary special forces group. Its main operations include unconventional warfare, anti-terrorism, and infiltration of enemy lines. After militants took over a Polish embassy in Bern, Switzerland, Brigadier General Sławomir Petelicki formed GROM and became its first commander. The group's acronym actually means thunderbolt in Polish, and the bolt is seen in GROM's emblem. Training for recruits is rigorous and consists of sniping, scuba diving, and parachuting. Recruits must also participate in psychological tests. The main purpose of GROM is to eliminate, rather than capture, terrorists or hostiles. Notable operations include the rescue of six CIA agents, Operation Uphold Democracy, and the participation in Operation Iraqi Freedom. Battle vs. Army Ranger Wing (by Samurai234) GROM: Irish Army Rangers: In a small city, 5 GROM soldiers are investigating a building, looking for any signs of troubles. Suddenly, a Ford 350 carrying 5 Irish Army Rangers starts to advance toward them. One of the Rangers, armed with a FN Minimi takes out a GROM soldier. (4-5) One GROM soldiers acts fast and fires his AUG Para at the driver, causing the car to lose control and crash into a nearby parked car. (4-4) The other Rangers exit the car, hurt but not very badly. One ranger decides to leave the group to act as a sniper. The other Rangers prepare to breech an office, unaware that a GROM sniper is waiting for them. One Ranger spots a GROM soldier and takes him out with his Steyr AUG. (3-4) Soon, another GROM soldier enters and a short fire fight ensures. Suddenly, the GROM sniper aims his CheyTac Intervention Sniper Rifle at one of the Rangers and kills him. (3-3) This distracts one of the rangers and as he checks to see what killed his comrade, he is taken by the GROM soldier with his Bushmaster ACR. (3-2) The other Ranger quickly takes out the GROM soldier with his MP7. (2-2) The Ranger sniper aims his Crosshairs and finds a GROM soldier armed with a PKM. He fires and takes him out. (1-2) However, the GROM sniper sees him and takes him out. (1-1) The GROM sniper pulls out his FN Five-seven and opens a door. He soon finds the last Ranger in there armed with his SIG Sauer P226. The two begin to have a shoot out before the Irishman runs out of ammo. The GROM soldier places his Gun to the Ranger's head. "Any last Words?" He says. "You were a good opponent." replies the Ranger. "You were pretty good, too." Replies the GROM soldier. He then pulls the trigger and kills the Irish man. (1-0) Winner: GROM Expert's Opinion Neither group was too far ahead of the other in terms of training, so this came down to who had the better arsenal. This made the victor easy to determine, as the Irish Army Rangers were greatly out-gunned and out-ranged by GROM. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Warfare Diving and Salvage (by Omnicube1) No battle written. WINNER: SWADS Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both were on rather even grounds in terms of trainign and physical ability, so it all came down to who brought in the better weapons. In the end, SWADS had a very small edge in arsenal that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 707th Special Mission Battalion (by Sport Shouting) 5 GROM soldiers are eating meat and sharing soda in a mountain-like area. As one of the soldiers drinks a Coca-Cola, he hears an explosion that came from an M203. 5 707th soldiers engage and fire away with their Daewoo K2's. One GROM soldier gets shot and falls dead. GROM- 4 The remaining 4 GROM soldiers sprint higher up to the mountain. The GROM leader fires his HK 416 at a 707th soldier and he falls dead. 707th Battalion- 4 The 707th's 4 men hike up to catch the GROM soldiers. The GROM soldiers split up. The pepsi-drinking man fires an AT4 at the Koreans and kills 2 of them. 707th Battalion- 2 A young Korean and the unit's captain charge. The young soldier hides behind a rock and kills a GROM soldier sniping him with his AWM. GROM- 3 The young soldier advances and sees some meat from the feast. He approaches it and his shot at by a muscular GROM soldier wielding a SIG pistol. As they fire pistols at each other. The Korean kicks the GROM soldier and then shoots his nose off and the his head off. GROM- 2 The GROM pepsi-drinker and a skinny soldier see the 2 Koreans charging and the pull out their HK's the 707th's young soldier falls dead as a bullet goes through his neck. 707th Battalion- 1 The 2 GROM soldiers hide and the skinny one fires a Bor rifle at the 707th's leader. He tackles the skinny soldier and he pulls a grenade. He puts it on the skinny soldier and dives away. The skinny soldier dies. GROM- 1 The 2 leaders meet. They draw their pistols and the Korean leader is out of ammo. The GROM leader charges and punches the Korean leader. He picks up the dead soldier's Bor and shoots through the Korean leader's chest. He then yells "Dla Polski!" and goes back to the table for a drink. WINNER- GROM Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why GROM won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Thundrtri) Riverside powerplant Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X8 8 GROM soldiers emerge from the murky waters of the river. They run to a nearby chainlink fence covered in a ratty tarp. The Polish commandos unplug their weapons and check their ammo. Nearby, a Spetsnaz sniper stares through his scope at the GROM soldiers from a grassy hillside. His ghilly suit blends him in with the hill as he bolts the Dragunov SVD. "Иди сюда маленьких поросят," (Come here little piggies.) he mutters cruelely as he flicks the rifle off safe. The GROM leader motions for the troops to move up towards a nearby stack of moldy crates. The GROM soldiers do so obediently. Their commander stares around, aiming his HK416 as he does so. BANG! Suddenly, one of his soldiers drops to the ground in a pool of blood as the gunshot fires off in the distance. "Snajper!" (Sniper.) he yells, running to his dying soldier. He lays his wet hands on the wound and tries to hold back the blood. "Mi pomóc, mi pomóc!" (Help me, help me!.) the wounded soldier wails in pain. Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X7 The GROM leader stares down at the dead body as it bleeds out onto the grassy ground. "Pieprzyć," (F**k.) he says standing. BANG! A second shot just barley misses the GROM leader. "Idź do związku!" (Go into the compound.) the GROM leader yells as a third shot fires off. The GROM soldiers obey and run up to the padlock on the fence. One of them pulls out a small set of boltcutters and cuts off the lock. A fourth shot fires off as the GROM soldiers enter the compound. The Spetsnaz sniper curses silently and crawls to his second sniping position. Withtin the power plant, the rest of the Spetsnaz run outside to see the GROM troops moving across the fenced in area. "Убейте их," (Kill them.) the Spetsnaz leader growls. The other Russians nod and run off towards their designated areas. The GROM leader points to the other Spetsnaz and runs toward a large metal crate and crouches behind it. The Polish machine gunner sets up his M249 and lays down covering fire as the remaining GROM soldiers run for cover. The machine gunner hits one of the Spetsnaz with his M249 in the shoulder. The Russian slams against the wall as the bullet rams into his shoulder he stands up as more bullets spray into his chest. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X7 The Spetsnaz fire back at the Polish, firing their AN-94s rapidly. One of the Spetsnaz hits a GROM soldier in the chest with his AN-94, killing him instantly. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X6 The Russians retreat into the power plant as the GROM members return fire. "Przesuń w górę," (Move up.) the GROM leader says to his troops as he follows the Spetsnaz into the power plant. The GROM soldiers follow their leader up the rusted iron steps and into the plant. Walking into the dark power plant, the GROM leader aims his HK416 around. Suddenly, the Spetsnaz open fire from behind a cinder block wall. Immediately responding to their attackers, the GROM soldiers fire back. The GROM leader hits one of the Spetsnaz in the face with his HK416. The Russian curses and falls to the ground. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X6 Standing from his sniping position, the Russian sniper mves down from the hill, following the gun shots. He sets his Dragunov down by a sheet of corrugated iron and pulls his AN-94 from his back. Slinging the sniper rifle on his back, he moves into the compound after the Polish soldiers. Moving up to the second story of the compound, the Spetsnaz return fire and split into two groups. Following their Russian foes, the GROM split into two groups. The first group, walking up to the second level, look around for their enemies. "Znajdź ich," (Find them.) one of the GROM members as he loads another magazine into his HK416. Suddenly, a burst of AN-94 fire tears into him as he does so. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X5 The GROM soldiers fire back into the shadowy hallway. One of them tosses an M67 grenade into the hall. "граната!" (Grenade!) one of the Russians says as he jumps onto the grenade, chest first. The grenade explodes and the Russian's body pops up into the air, blood spilling onto the floor. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X5 The last Spetsnaz on the second floor runs over to a door and kicks it open. Setting his rifle down on the ground, he pulls out his NRS knife. He waits in the musty room, waiting for his enemies to emerge. The two GROM members come out from the hall. The Spetsnaz plunges the knife into the first and shoots the second in the kneck with the gun part of the knife. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X3 The Russian rips the blade from the dead Polish soldier and sheathes it. Grabbing his AN-94, he walks out of the room and to the staircase. The remaining GROM members follow the second group of Spetsnaz into a large airy room filled with electrical components. One shoots a Spetsnaz in the head with his HK416, killing him. Spetsnaz: X4 GROM: X3 The GROM machine gunner opens up his M249 on the Spetsnaz and kills one. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X3 The remaining Spetsnaz, the laeader, runs into a hall. The GROM soldiers follow in hot pursuit. The other Spetsnaz soldier runs down the rusty stairs and into the hall after the GROM soldiers. The Spetsnaz leader runs into a weapons room and grabs a PKP machine gun. As the GROM soldiers run up to the room, he turns and fires the PKP from the hip, "Die Вы польский трахается!" (Die you polish f**ks.) he shouts, firing the the PKP. Two of the GROM soldiers are hit. Blood spraying across the hall, the two GROM soldiers die. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X1 The GROM leader ducks down and grabs his FN Five-Seven. The Spetsnaz leader walks over to the last GROM member and pulls the trigger. CLICK! The GROM leader turns and shoots the Spetsnaz leader in the head with his FN Five-Seven. Spetsnaz: X2 GROM: X1 The other Spetsnaz member rounds the corner and fires his AN-94 at the GROM leader who ducks into the weapons room. Running after his foe, the Spetsnaz grabs his Makarov pistol. Walking into the weapons area, he looks around, when suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and looks back to see the GROM leader ripping his Ka-Bar from his back. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: X1 Elsewhere, the Russian sniper walks into the compound. Staring around nervously, he sees the blood and bullet holes scattered across the area. He moves around towards the weapons area, following the trail of blood and bullets. Walking in, AN-94 first, he looks around. Suddenly his rifle is pulled from his hands. He looks to his left and sees the GROM leader holding his bloody Ka-Bar. The sniper lunges at the GROM leader and grabs his NRS knife. The GROM leader slashes across the sniper's arm. The wound cuts deep to the bone, causing him to drop his NRS. The GROM leader clips the sniper in the chin with his elbow and pushes him to the ground next to the dead Russian. The GROM leader smirks and sheathes his knife. Grabbing his FN Five-Seven, he aims it down at the sniper. Suddenly, he grabs his neck in pain and falls over. The Spetsnaz sniper stands and drops his dead comrade's Makarov. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: 0 "Глупые полюса," (Foolish poles.) he says walking away. WINNER: Spetsnaz GRU Expert's Opinion Despite having better weapons and cross-training with many other units who are arguably better then GRU such as the SBS, GROM simply didn't have as good of training. GRU's training was quite a lot better. Cross-training doesn't mean as much as the training of your own unit. GRU packed superior training, and much more operational experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. GSG-9 (by Utter noob) Three members of the GROM team enter a small town while being covered by their sniper. The GROM sniper spots a GSG9 member and blasts open his head. GROM-4 GSG9-3 The GROM leader motions for his team to split up as he goes off on his own and his squad mate’s clear buildings. The 2 GROM began to enter a building and as the first GROM begins to open the door a stingball grenade rolls near his foot.” Zejdź z drogi”(get out of the way) and dives to his left but the other GROM gets hit by the grenade and before he recovers the GSG9 operative in the building shoots him with his G36. GROM-3 GSG9-3 The GSG9 sniper finally spots the GROM sniper and aims his weapon just right and when fired the round went through the GROM sniper’s scope and into his eye. GROM-2 GSG9-3 The GROM leader hearing the shot drops to the ground and tries to locate the GSG 9 sniper he begins to stand only to get his gun knocked out of his hand by a GSG9 opperative.He draws his pistol and lit up the GSG9. GROM-2 GSG9-2 The other GROM stepped over his squad mate’s corpse and threw a flash bang into the building the GSG9 operative was in, blinding him. The GROM then charged into the room leaving holes all over the furniture. GROM-2 GSG9-1 The GROM leader radios his last remaining squad mate and as they go to regroup the GSG9 sniper spots them and kills one. GROM-1 GSG9-1 The GROM leader dives out of the snipers line of sight and after a few minutes finally ends up in the same building as him. The GROM began to walk up the stairs and as he spots the GSG9 sniper, the hostile turned quickly and with his sidearm out,shot at the GROM, who took a wound in the chest before getting out of the line of fire. The GSG9 sniper sprinted at the GROM leader and punched him in his face and lifted his usp and said “Essen Arschloch”(Eat it ***hole) the GSG9 sniper pulled the trigger of his usp only to hear a click. He pulled it again.Click.He quickly searched for another magazine and the GROM leader coughes.The GSG9 looks up to see the five seven aimed at his head. The last words the GSG9 hears are “Żryj to”(eat this) the GROM blasts the GSG9 sniper’s head. GROM-1 GSG9-X Expert's Opinion This was a very easy win for GROM. They had much better weapons, and far better training than GSG-9, making this an easy victor to declare. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joint Task Force 2 (by Thundrtri) GROM: X7 JTF2: X7 As a snowy wind sends chills through the slowly moving bodies of seven GROM comandos as they walk up to a chainlink fence, a nearby Canadian sniper watches their every move. The leader of the Polish special forces walks up to the rusty fence and stares into the trainyard. " Sześćdziesiąt sekund, pobyt z powrotem," (Sixty seconds, stay back.) the leader says, shouldering his way through the fence. He motions for two of the GROM soliders to come with him, they nod and follow him into the yard, weapons raised. The leader runs behind a boxcar and peers around the corner with his HK416. "Wszystko jasne, przejść do," (All clear, stay back.) he says before running up to a nearby hopper car. The other two men stay back, weapons raised and alert. Running inbetween snow capped train cars, the GROM leader finally reaches his destination; A tall and rotted building standing amidst the train tracks. A rusty staircase wraps around the building like vines. The GROM solider tests the first step by applying force to it with his foot. The stairs creek and moan in a chorus of rust and ice. He steps onto the second step, the stairs shudder. He walks up the third, then fourth, then fifth. Now confident in the stair's security, he climbs up the rest of the way. Upon reaching to top of the stairs, he reaches out for the moldy door. He tries it, but to his disappointment, it's locked. He steps back and raises his foot. With a well placed kick, the door crashes down and he enters. The interior of the building is worse than its exterior. Moldy carpets covered in a lingering scent of dead animals and feces terrorze. Walls showered in mold and ice appear to close in on the commando as he walks up to a desk towards the back of the room. "Cholera, nie tutaj," (Damn, not here.) he mutters below his breath. Suddenly, he hears a familiar click outside of the building. He raises his assault rifle and walks up to the virtually non-existent window. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from across the train yard as several JTF2 soldiers open fire into the "window" with their C8 carbines. The GROM leader drops to the ground, his body drenched in blood and covered in bullets. From the other end of the train-yard, the remaining GROM troops leap into action, chasing the sound of the gunfire like a dog chases the fresh scent of raw meat. The first two soldiers run over to the hopper car and peer around the yard. Suddenly, the first soldier's head explodes in a shower of blood, brain and bone as the Canadian sniper places a well aimed shot with his Tac-50 to the GROM troop's forehead. The second GROM soldier ducks behind the hopper and motions for the others to move up. They nod and run behind a nearby boxcar. Suddenly, JTF2 soldiers burst out from behind a nearby loading station, firing their weapons. A GROM member quickly takes out the first to come 'round the corner with his HK416. A JTF2 soldier ducks behind a pile of cinderblocks and tosses a concussion grenade over his head. The grenade lands beside the hopper and explodes, sending the adjacent GROM soldier sprawling to his back. The other GROM troops rush to give cover fire, weapons blazing. A GROM soldier manages to strike one of the JTF2 men in the shoulder with his MP5SD. The 9mm bullet barely wounds the Canadian and he shakes off the blow before pumping his shotgun and turning to shoot the GROM soldier who had been knocked down by the grenade. The Remington 870's shell shreds through the Polish' chest and his body shakes and crumples up on the snowy ground. The JTF2 soldier looks up after shooting the Polish commando only to stare down the barrel of a Benelli shotgun from a GROM operator several meters away. He tries to pump his Remington but is too late and is shot. The JTF2 sniper stares down range at the GROM soldiers through the scope of his Mcmillan. Unable to find a shot, he crawls to another position. He quickly bolts the rifle and fires off a shot, only to barely miss a retreating GROM's leg. He watches closely as the commando slips into a raggedy boxcar. Taking a shot through the car would waste ammo and leave him uncertain if he even got a kill. He bolts the rifle once more. Suddenly, he drops to the ground, as blood leaks from his magnled forhead. The GROM sniper smiles from within the boxcar. He had taken a shot with his Barret through a gap in the wood panels on the side of the car. The shot nailed the Canadian sniper in the head. An impressive and near impossible shot. Suddenly, gunfire erupts outside the door and the GROM sniper drops to the floor of the car, dead. A JTF2 soldier opens the boxcar and peers in with his still smoking P90 smg, "Got him," he reports back to his ally behind him. He turns back to face his friend, but only sees a GROM troop holding his MP5SD, the JTF2 soldier looks at the ground and sees that his friend's throat was cut open by a knife. "Sneaky bastar-" he manages to say before he is peppered by the GROM troop's MP5. The remaining two JTF2 soldiers retreat to the other end of the train yard. The first, also being the leader, reloads his C8 and checks his ammo on his Sig. He holsters the pistol and aims his assault rifle downrange as the GROM troops advance. He fires a lone shot that pierces a GROM troop's skull and exits through the back. More gunfrie erupts as the last two GROM members take cover behind a rusty train car. Bullets bounce off the car creating a metallic plink as they either shred through the weak metal or bounce to the side. The first of the two GROM troops prepares a flashbang and quickly tosses it towards the JTF2 soldiers. The grenade explodes in front of the troops and they are sent flying to their backs. The GROM members advance just as the leader of the JTF2 stands and fires his P220 into the first of the GROM members. The other JTF2 soldier stands and begins to run to cover before he is gunned down by the last GROM soldier and his HK416. The JTF2 leader runs behind a nearby building and up a small, snow covered hill towards a shed. He slips in and switches to his C8. He listens as the advancing footsteps of the last member of GROM. He slides the barrel of his assault rifle out of the door and fires a burst off blindly. He peers around the door, but sees no leader. Suddenly, the door jerks back, knocking him overthe GROM troop rounds the corner from his hiding spot behind the door and aims his HK416. The JTF2 leader stands and grabs the front of the last GROM member's rifle and pushes it out of the way. He then headbutts the GROM soldier in the forhead, knocking him over. With both of their assault rifles now discarded. They quickly draw their knives and charge at one another. The two exchange several blows before the JTF2 leader clips the GROM troop in the cheek with his elbow and knocks him onto the floor. His knife skitters away out of his reach and he is forced to draw his pistol. The JTF2 leader makes an attemepted stab at the GROM troop's head before he is shot in the throat by the GROM soldier's Glock. WINNER: GROM Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. North Korean Special Operation Force (by Goddess of Despair) GROM NKSOF 4 GROM soldiers are hidden outside of a small building. Their sniper keeps the Korean sniper in his crosshairs. “One’s coming close” said the GROM leader “ready the claymore.” The new member of the team clutches the detonator, awaiting the order. “Now.” Whispers the GROM leader. Suddenly the claymore explodes, riddling the North Korean with shrapnel. The North Korean sniper aims at the GROM leader, but before he could fire a bullet the GROM sniper blew open his head with the Barret. “I’ll take point.” says the GROM leader as they move towards the Korean building. Suddenly, the GROM leader’s leg gets blasted off. Before the other GROM members could react, a North Korean fires a burst of gunfire from a window, killing the GROM leader. The GROM sniper fired a round from his Barret, missing the Korean who disappeared from the window. The other two GROM rush to the door of the Korean building. A Five-seven in his left hand, a GROM soldier slowly turns the door open. Waiting behind the door, a North Korean armed with a Makarov pistol. The GROM soldier fired his Five-seven rapidly, putting 8 bullets into the North Korean’s chest. Suddenly the lead GROM soldier gets riddled with bullets from a North Korean’s AKM. Another GROM soldier burst into the room as the North Korean took cover behind some furniture. The GROM soldier shot several rounds into the cover, one hitting the North Korean in the back of his head. Expert's Opinion GROM took this fight thanks to their sniper rifle and explosive doing more damage and their greater training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors